


Heads I win, Tails You Lose.

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Always Wins, Character Study, Gen, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have always been, and always will be, two Akashis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads I win, Tails You Lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Switching from anon as no reason to keep anon any more.

There have always been two Akashis. The public face and his inner thoughts. The one that he practices against and alternates his duties with.

It’s not possible for one person to excel at everything and so they don’t. They split their focus, their tasks and their passions and together they are perfect.

Akashi 1 prefers to play the front man, as adults prefer the composed dignity and politeness that he exudes, as well as his meticulous nature. Akashi 1 focuses on the niggling details. While Akashi 2 prefers to stay in reserve – it’s easier to watch and judge. He always sees the big picture, intuitively sizes up people’s weaknesses in a way that is decidedly too ruthless for common company.

Until Akashi became cornered and pessimistic and found himself stepping back, needing a moment to think about his friend who was revolting against his order.

Until Akashi became enraged and infuriated and couldn’t resist stepping out and going forward to crush anyone that opposed him.

But, and this is the thing that people miss even if they noticed the switch, it was never quite complete. Akashi always thought that way; Akashi still thinks the way he used to. He’s the same as he’s always been.

You see Akashi, thinks too much, he sees all the details, he knows all the formulas, but it slows him down. He can take into account the fury, but he can’t seize the power that it encompasses. But stepped back? He can finally see. There’s no need to think about the consequences that your actions may bring. What does it matter when you don’t have to deal with it?

You see Akashi, is very good at reacting, to just moving in the moment. He can incorporate observations into his fury, all the competing arguments from the audience and draw it into his core. Stepped out, he can simply move. There’s no need to worry about social niceties and expectations. What does it matter what others think as long as the goals are accomplished?

For you see, there always has and always will be two Akashis. Before it wasn't just a matter of winning. It's simpler now.

Akashi drills through the plans he could devise but previously mostly held back on. The ruthless break down of the opponents’ psyche so that they would go down, and Akashi makes sure that they stay down.

Akashi really likes shonen manga, but also highly enjoys classic literature. Akashi really enjoys physical activities like horse riding, as he finishes off the Sudoku puzzle in his head. Akashi listens attentively in class while Akashi does their maths homework. Akashi has an eidetic memory so why write anything down unless it needs to be submitted?

Akashi dictates for the media, while Akashi reads between the lines and forms battle ground plans. Akashi practices his business English as he practices his colloquial slang. Akashi plays defensively in shougi, while Akashi favours an aggressive style.

Akashi can sew a button and prepare a banquet.

Akashi has no weaknesses.

Akashi hates people; he always underestimates their capacity for stupidity and thinks they could do better. Akashi actually quite likes people, even when they are utter idiots; they just need to know when to obey.

Akashi is quite reserved. Akashi says exactly what he thinks.

Akashi is intensely focused on what is happening here and now. Akashi always sees the big picture, and concentrates on what the future impacts may be. Akashi is in touch with his emotions and finds them empowering. 

Akashi’s always lost in his thoughts. Akashi is incredibly organised with his thoughts and plans. Akashi can throw them all away in a moment and instantly adapt.

Akashi is so sorry, that it has to be this way. Akashi regrets nothing.

Akashi boldly asks to be captain since no other choice is acceptable, while Akashi face palms that they’d agree. 

Akashi territorially claims his domain, they will always belong to him, while Akashi demands the promise that they’ll go to different schools, they need to get away.

Akashi considers the Generation of Miracles his enemies. Akashi still thinks that he is friends, of a sort with the Generation of Miracles. Akashi doesn’t want the wrong kind of attention. Akashi will not be overlooked. Akashi has moved on. Akashi can't escape.

Akashi will not be betrayed again.

Akashi is never lonely.

Akashi is Akashi is Akashi is Akashi, they aren’t crazy they just are everything and if one thing doesn’t work, then Akashi will just try another.

Because Akashi always wins.


End file.
